pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Passion of the Christ
The Passion of the Christ (2004) is a film about the last twelve hours of the life of Jesus Christ . The film was financed and directed by the American - Australian Mel Gibson . It is a film adaptation of the traditional Passion Play , a Roman Catholic tradition of the Easter Season. On 25 February 2004 , the film in the United States had its premiere ( Ash Wednesday , the beginning of Lent ). The film released in the first five days of $ 25 million a day. Content * 1 Motivation * 2 Overview * 3 Protagonists * 4 Production and direction * 5, the title of History * 6 Review of the movie ** 6.1 rating in Netherlands * 7 TV broadcast in the Netherlands and Flanders * 8 External links Motivation Mel Gibson: : "This is a film about love, hope, faith and forgiveness. He (Jesus) died for all people, and all of us suffered. It is time that we return to that message. The world has gone mad. We would all more love, trust, hope and forgiveness can use. " : "It was I who crucified Him. It was my sins that put Him there. " Gibson had a typical role in the film, his hands are literally nailing Jesus to the cross (only in close-up to see). edit The film was shot in the Cinecittà Studios in Rome and various locations in Italy , including at the place of Matera , where already another film about Jesus - Il Vangelo secondo Matteo of Pasolini - was filmed, and in the ghost town of Craco . With a budget of 30 million dollars , the film is fully financed by Gibson himself. Unlike previous films about the life of Christ, his dialogues to promote the authenticity, in Aramaic , Latin and Hebrew . Gibson was initially intended to use no subtitles but to let the ancient languages in combination with the images speak. After extensive consultation Gibson finally decided subtitle apart from one line "Let his blood but come down on the head of us and our children" ( Matthew 27: 24-25) (in order not to arouse impression of alleged anti-Semitism ), and some pieces of dialogue soldiers. Great attention has been paid to historical details, such as the traditional clothing of the period and the Jewish eating habits. The torture and crucifixion are extremely violent and visually displayed so the film in the United States an R-Rating got. These scenes requirements of leading actor Jim Caviezel daily makeup sessions of seven to ten hours. During filming, he was even a shoulder fracture when the cross was placed on his shoulders. The images of this Gibson has left in the film. Also Caviezel was struck twice by lightning and was, by failing protection, two real lashes on his back. Gibson's faith that inspired him to make this film, is traditionally Catholic which most reforms of the Second Vatican Council are not recognized. Many scenes in the film are also traditional Catholic inspired and do not appear in the New Testament . some scenes are altogether not in the traditional sources and have sprung from Gibsons artistic freedom . Some critics who drafts of the script read indicated that would leave significant parts of the film the line of the New Testament because material was used from The Mystical City of God Mary of Agreda (a 17th century nun ) and the writings of Anna Katherina Emmerick (a 19th century stigmatica ). The latter is a particularly controversial work because it contains material that is extremely violent and by some, both Jews and non-Jews is considered anti-Semitic. Gibson said the response he has no anti-Semitic intentions with his film. Protagonists [ edit ] * Jim Caviezel - Jesus Christ * Maia Morgenstern - Mary , Jesus' mother * Monica Bellucci - Mary Magdalene * Hristo Naumov Shopov - Pontius Pilate * Mattia Sbragia - Caiaphas * Rosalinda Celentano - Satan and direction edit * Mel Gibson - director, co-producer * Caleb Deschanel - director of photography * Francesco Frigeri - production designer * William Fulco - preacher, translated the script in Latin and Aramaic of the title edit On October 17, 2003 Gibsons production company announced that the title of the film was changed from The Passion to The Passion of the Christ, as the title The Passion was already registered for another film.Later this was further amended in The Passion of the Christ. A week later, Gibson announced to have signed a distribution agreement with the independent film production company Newmarket Films . Appreciation of the film [ edit ] For some, the film is very much appreciated. Billy Graham , an American evangelist , see in the film a powerful tool for the proclamation of the gospel. Others, however, pointed to the violent nature of the film so that the Christian message is correct blurred. The film according to some could also probably incite anti-Semitism. The film is in Kuwait and Bahrain banned because of the visual display of a prophet, what Jesus within Islam is, what is not in those countries. in Netherlands edit In the Netherlands the film was by Christian groups as the pietistic reformed rejected a priori because they believe that the Gospel can not be spread through film. On the basis of the second commandment of theDecalogue is rejected by some Christians also the idea that Jesus could be "played". He is to them the Son of God and can not and should therefore not be simulated. Moreover, it is not suffering of Jesus, according to them in the first place physically but spiritually (and fear of godforsaken). The film would therefore give a false picture of the suffering of Jesus. On the other hand, the film by various evangelical and orthodox Protestants properly seized as evangelism material. Partly this was done by promoting the film itself, partly through evangelism at cinemas. The Dutch public broadcasters KRO , NCRV and EO tried in 2004 to protect the rights of the film for broadcast to get their hands on. RTL knew, however, the rights eventually get. To this the Evangelical Broadcasting offered RTL the possibility to her aftercare team to use, people at the end of the film were so touched that they want to talk with someone about it. RTL does not have a similar team, because as a spokesman said: "We sent not often something where people get confused." It is not known whether RTL finally accepted that offer. broadcasting in the Netherlands and Flanders edit On Saturday, April 15th, 2006, the Saturday before Easter ie Holy Saturday , was The Passion of the Christ by the broadcaster RTL 5 broadcast. On Holy Saturday April 7, 2007 The Passion of the Christ was again without commercial breaks, broadcast by RTL 5. The same applied to the broadcast on Holy Saturday April 11, 2009 and Holy Saturday April 3, 2010. On that day in 2007 was the premiere of the film on Kanaal2 , also without advertising breaks. Category:2004 films